


Always Keep Em On A Leash

by smilingsarah10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Demon!Shane, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, it is really soft, it's cuter than it sounds, it's really just about sleepy boys, let them rest, lots of sexual acts, nongraphic depictions of violence, tease and denial, warlock!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: 5 times that the boys were sleepy + 1 (very short one) where they were not





	Always Keep Em On A Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first 5+1 fic. It is unbeta'd and was really just a brain worm that I needed to get out. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier

1)

Shane wandered back into the forest, path memorized from years of traveling from work to the little hut that they called home. At one point, they had been city boys, but that was a distant memory from the people they were now. The rain picked up the closer Shane got to the wards around the shack, tipping him off with what kind of mood Ryan was probably in. He breathed an enchantment password, watching the rune float out of his mouth and gently tap the shield, spreading rapidly to create a door to go through. He had to wait a moment longer than most: he was already tall before you added in the horns and the bulk from his wings, so suffice to say they had to come up with some creative entrances. Once the hole was large enough, Shane stepped through, taking a moment to reseal the wards before quietly making his way into the house. He kicked his shoes off inside the door, stripping down to just his tank top and shorts to keep from dripping water all over the house. 

Shane was only a little worried that all of their furniture was floating between six inches and a foot off the ground. It was rising and falling as if the house itself was softly breathing. There were colors sparking around the house, looking a little like faerie lights but less problematic and malevolent. Whatever Ryan was doing, Shane didn’t want to interrupt, at least not without a gift, so he cut into their tiny kitchen to make some tea. 

It took Shane jumping to grab the teapot from where it was hovering just below the ceiling, and a moment of fighting to keep said pot on the stove before he just heated the dang thing with hellfire, but within 10 minutes he had two steaming mugs of tea ready to go. He had to be very deliberate with his steps: had he not been such a powerful demon, Ryan’s magic would have already swept him up into the air, helpless until Ryan stopped whatever spell he was working on. Instead, he focused on using his own magic to anchor himself to the floor, taking slow, careful steps until he was in Ryan’s work room.

The colors danced across the walls, illuminating jars, cauldrons, and plants alike in technicolor. Everything was swirling around the epicenter of the room where Ryan’s big table stood in a recess in the floor. Ryan and Shane had spent such a long time carving it and staining it and polishing it; it was truly a work of beauty. More beautiful in Shane’s opinion was the man sitting at the table. “Hey, Ry, I brought you some tea…”

Shane trailed off as he noticed the rhythmic way that Ryan’s back was rising and falling along with all of the floating objects. He creeped up behind him just to confirm that the soft breathing was him, fast asleep at the table. He had stayed up multiple nights in a row just to try to finish his newest spell series before Ostara, and hadn’t been willing to listen to Shane when Shane mentioned that he was headed towards a crash. Shane chuckled, watching the way that Ryan’s face scrunched up in his sleep. “Oh, honey.”

Shane very gently kissed the top of Ryan’s head, letting his hands ghost down the muscles of Ryan’s arms hidden away in his robes before settling on his hips. He continued to kiss down the back of Ryan’s head and neck, watching as the floating objects started to drift back down onto their tables and shelves as Ryan became more conscious. “Shane?” Ryan mumbled sleepily, lifting his head up slowly to not jostle Shane off of him. “Was I asleep?”

“Yeah, Ry guy. Not sure how long. I just got home and made us tea. You want some?” Ryan nodded, taking the tea out of Shane’s hands without opening his eyes. When he finally did reach up to rub the sleep out of them, he only opened them a crack. “What were you working on?”

“I’m not even sure at this point…” Ryan’s eyes opened a little more, “I was playing around with the barometer to see if we could get some rain for the garden, but it wasn’t working well enough so I started dabbling with gravity to pull the rain out of the clouds but that also didn’t seem to be working.”

Shane wasn’t going to argue about the laws of nature with a sleepy Ryan, especially when he was wearing that adorable “grumpy because I just woke up face”, so instead he just hummed. “It’s pouring outside now. Perfect weather to cuddle before bed.”

Ryan grinned. “Someone told me I needed a little more sleep. I suppose I could be convinced.”

He made grabby hands towards Shane. Shane rolled his eyes, but took Ryan’s hands in his own and teleported them to the bedroom. “I know you are powerful enough to do that spell without me,” he chided as Ryan slipped out of his robe and into his pajamas. 

“Yeah, but I am already so sleepy, and you’re so easy to convince,” Ryan smirked as he settled into the bed. “I thought we were cuddling. Get over here you big lug.”

Shane slid into the bed, curling around Ryan’s frame and letting Ryan arrange him however he was most comfortable. Shane breathed in the intimacy that was bursting around them. Ryan patted his cheek to get his attention. “When’s the last time you fed?”

Shane kissed his palm. “I’m good. Maybe another night. Right now I just want to enjoy this.”

Ryan’s smile softened into something more at home and familiar, and Shane felt his tail wrap around Ryan’s thigh to pull them just a little closer. Shane didn’t need to sleep unless he was injured, but he indulged himself to the soft sounds of Ryan’s breath evening out as the sun dipped below the horizon. 

2)

Shane coughed up blood, blue spilling past his lips and dribbling out of his mouth onto his favorite white shirt. “Well that’s fuckin’ great. Gonna stain,” his brain helpfully supplied as if he didn’t have a sword shoved through his abdomen. People should really know better than to try to stab an immortal being. It just made a mess, knocked him out, and then he woke up madder than a hornet. Besides, Ryan hated seeing him die. Often, by the time he had woken up, Ryan had already “dealt with” whoever had tried to hurt Shane. 

Speaking of… “You asswipe! Do you know how long it takes to get demon blood out of linens? And we have a wedding to go to next week! I swear to mother earth that if he is not awake in time to go there will be hell to pay!” Ryan was shouting while he worked the sword out of Shane and did his best to cauterize his wounds. Shane was drifting in that hazy place between consciousness and the blackness of the void. “Hang in there, bud. This one nipped one of your organs. You might have to help me heal it from the inside.”

Shane nodded. “I can try to heal myself if you wanna go…” Shane tipped his head to where the dumbass who stabbed him was cowering in the corner of the alley that Shane’s defense charms had knocked him into. People had a tendency to fear demons, regardless of whether the government had declared them nonthreatening, so this near death experience happened to Shane in public more than he would like to admit. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it. You just focus on not passing out.” Ryan stormed off to give the poor guy the what for. Shane tried to smile, probably coming out as more of a grimace. The last thing he saw before his horns hit the pavement was Ryan threatening to transfer Shane’s pain to the dude. Poor thing. 

When Shane finally opened his eyes again, he was in a cloud. Well, no, he was in a white fluffy thing. “Oh, our bed,” he groggily spilled the words from his brain out loud, “Must be home then.” 

Ryan snorted from his reading chair to the side of the room. “Did you forget what a bed was again in your thousand year slumber?”

“No, I was just so comfy I thought I had gone to heaven. You can imagine that this was a moment of dissonance for me, surely,” Shane grumbled, feeling sore and tired all the way from his wings to his toes, “What kind of bang up job did I do healing myself this time doc?”

“I’m not your doctor contrary to popular belief, and don’t call me Shirley,” Ryan smiled as he moved over to Shane’s bedside. “In your haste to heal before you passed out, you almost fused your abdomen to your spleen and started to run your blood backwards through your system. You were one big, mangled bruise by the time I got to you.”

Ryan ran his hands over Shane’s bandaged body as he spoke, the concern evident in the way he worked more magic into Shane’s hurts. “You know I hate that right? I know that you can’t be killed that way. I know that you’re going to just sleep until you can find your way back to this body through the void. But it always looks so real…”

Shane disregarded his lingering aches to pull Ryan into the bed with him, shushing his whimpers and kissing away the tears that had started to spill from Ryan’s eyes. “Hey, no, that’s so valid to think and feel. I’m sure it is very scary to watch. I’m sorry we see it so often. But I am here! I’m back! And I will always, always find my way back to you. I promise, Ry.”

Ryan sniffled, curling closer to Shane, laying a hand over his bandaged chest to check his heartbeat. Shane let them lay there in the silence for a moment before going through their usual questions. “So, how long was I out this time?”

“Surprisingly, only a few days. The sword that dumbass used wasn’t enchanted or blessed or anything. It was just a normal ass sword that hit you in a weak spot, so I think we avoided most of the major damage it could have done. The guy only got off easy with the police. Just assault, a fine, no hard time. I was livid,” Ryan was looking up at Shane’s face as he spoke softly.

“Fuck,” Shane groaned, immediately drawing Ryan’s concern. “That means we didn’t miss the wedding.”

Ryan relaxed, and even let out a small chuckle. “Nope. You’ve still gotta dress in your demon finest and go.”

“You’ve still got your jewelry, right?” Shane flipped the question back on Ryan, watching him blush. Demon culture was much more… ah… progressive, than mainstream. After all, there were literal sex demons living their normal lives as a part of it. But that meant that their formal clothes were often revealing and provocative, so it was important for other people to know when people were off the market.

Shane had opted to get Ryan an enchanted set of bracelets, rings, and armbands custom fit for his body and magic. They sparkled and stood out against the guazy wraps that made up most of the demon formal wear. They also matched the cockrings that every demon and guest with a penis had to wear during the events. Demons fed on energy, so as a gift to the married couple, everyone attending the wedding had to be as worked up as possible. Shane and Ryan had only been to a few weddings since they had moved in together, but Shane could still remember both of them blushing through the conversations preceding the first one. 

“Yeah, yeah. I need to strengthen the enchantments on mine, but I think yours are good to go still. If you end up feeling well enough to go,” Ryan gently pushed against him, almost toppling him out of the bed. 

Shane squacked indignantly, before settling back in against Ryan. Ryan wheezed, helping to arrange Shane back against him. “You still need rest is all I’m saying. Get some sleep.”

Shane was going to protest, but his body relaxed at Ryan’s words. “You can’t just enchant me to sleep…” But his eyes were already falling closed as his body continued the healing process. 

3)

Shane was ravenous. Whatever mission he had sent on had left his magic exceptionally drained and his person covered in blood. It wasn’t the sapphire blood that came from his own veins, so Ryan was less concerned. He honestly couldn’t focus on much other than Shane crowding him against the counter that he was working at in their kitchen. He hastily decided that chopping veggies could wait as Shane’s fangs nipped at the back of his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for Ryan to get the picture. Ryan pushed back against Shane until he could turn around to face him. Shane’s whole eyes were black, and his full glamour was down. Ryan of five years ago would have been intimidated by the claws and the fangs and the stature, but Ryan of that day just chuckled. “You hungry, big guy?”

That had turned out to be an understatement. Shane had flashed a predatory smile before capturing Ryan’s mouth in a searing kiss, fangs just barely scraping against Ryan’s lips to where he could taste iron. The moan that both of them let out was, frankly, embarrassing, and Ryan found himself trying to remember the last time Shane had fed was. It was supposed to be at least weekly. He was mischievous or grumpy when he started to get too hungry, so it was better for them to tackle it week by week instead of letting it build up like this. Shane groaned into his mind, mouth otherwise preoccupied bruising Ryan’s neck and collarbones. _“It’s only been a month. You’re thinking too hard. Just relax; I’ll take care of you.”_

Ryan’s body did relax, although that had more to do with Shane teleporting them to the bedroom and ridding them of their clothes than his words. Shane manhandled him onto the bed on his hands and knees. He pushed Ryan’s chest down into the mattress and kissed and clawed his way down Ryan’s back until he got to Ryan’s ass. Ryan choked out a moan at the first pass of Shane’s tongue over his hole and tried to hold still and let Shane work him up. Shane sent telepathic encouragements and filth directly into Ryan’s brain as Ryan felt the temperature in the room increase. Hazy magic remnants drifted smoke like around the bed. As Shane pushed his tongue into Ryan, Ryan could feel Shane shudder, stealing the orgasm from Ryan to add to his magic.

“Fuck, Shane, please…” Ryan panted. He knew that he was going to have to go through multiple rounds of this denial before he would actually have his own orgasm; it wouldn’t be until Shane was satiated. Ryan just hoped he was awake for it. He could already feel the magic in the room eating away at his energy, and he knew from experience that he might end up passing out. It wouldn’t be the first or last time that a feeding had been that intense. 

Shane had mercy on Ryan, at least for a brief moment, switching from his tongue to his fingers. As soon as he found Ryan’s prostate, he was back to mercilus, pressing and rubbing against it until Ryan was practically in tears. “Shane, I’m gonna… I need…” 

Ryan felt another orgasm ripped from his body, causing a magic ripple so hard the lights in on their nightstands shattered. “Shhh, just a few more Ry. You’re doing so well. You still with me?”

Ryan felt barely there as black creeped into his vision as the white from the almost orgasm faded. He nodded so that Shane would keep going, ignoring the way that his magic was popping and fizzling all around them. Shane chuckled darkly, “What a good boy, Ry. So good for me.”

Shane flipped him over, fingers still inside of Ryan and licked up and down Ryan’s shaft. Ryan whimpered, as the pleasure started to verge on too much, on the edge of pain. One of Shane’s hands and his tail spread Ryan’s legs wide open as Shane fucked into him. Ryan moaned, past the point of babbling to primal grunts and moans and whimpers. He could feel Shane in his mind, keeping track of what was too much and what was just enough, cautious even in taking what he needed. _“Shit, Ry, I need to… you’re so close to passing out... I can stop…”_

Ryan laughed, a little sex drunk and dizzy, but knowing he was safe with Shane. “Nah, harder, love, I can hold out long enough.”

Shane really slammed into him after that, chasing one last orgasm from Ryan. His hand was working over Ryan’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Ryan cried out before going limp, a final feeling of loss feeding into his arousal. Shane pulled out, claws and fangs gone, pupils back to his human like appearance. The concern was evident on his face, but Ryan just swatted at him until he got the picture, wrapping around Ryan so that they could both nap in peace. Ryan knew that Shane would clean him up as he slept, then let Ryan take his feel as soon as he woke up. With a smile, he passed out. 

4)

Shane was floating and warm and comfortable and loved. This was his favorite way to help Ryan with his practice, and they made sure to do it at least once a month. Ryan had just finished checking the rope around Shane’s legs to make sure that there was nothing chafing or cutting into him. He was rigged up in the center of Ryan’s work room, table shrunk and moved to the side so that it was out of the way: Shane at the center of the show. Ryan had found some white silk ropes and enchanted them to be strong enough to restrain a demon as soon as he found out how much Shane enjoyed being restrained, and they had put them to work as regularly as possible ever since. 

There was a purpose (other than their own pleasure). Ryan had plenty of spells that could be made more powerful with demon’s blood. Something that they had discovered on accident was that blood taken when demons (or at least Shane) were in a positive mood was much more potent than blood taken from demons who were injured or generally upset. Because of the intersection of Shane loving to be restrained, blood magic making him a little nervous, and Ryan needing blood for his work, they had developed their own ritual to meet everyone’s needs. 

“Everything feeling alright there, baby? Nothing pulling or too tight?” Ryan asked, finishing walking around Shane, pushing him a little to make sure that he couldn’t bust or fall out of the knots. Shane nodded. 

“Feeling pretty fly for a…” Ryan leveled Shane with a look that cut off the joke from Shane’s laughter before he could finish it.

Ryan kissed Shane’s lips, and Shane could feel the magic course through his body as the enchantment sealed. “No more from you unless you need me to stop for something, right?”

Shane nodded, his voice gone for the moment. He could have blocked Ryan’s magic, but it felt nice to let Ryan take care of him too from time to time. If he was capable of relaxing more, he would have. Instead, he just settled in. They tended to be here for a couple of hours. Shane saw Ryan move behind him and take a deep breath. “I won’t ever get tired of this view,” he whispered, more to himself out loud than to Shane. 

Shane felt Ryan’s hands ghost across his skin over the ropes where he couldn’t see. Later, Ryan would bring out his inner sadist, really lay into Shane how Shane loved. However, the beginning and end were always gentle. “Fingers or a toy? Fingers or my tongue? So many possibilities…”

_“Ry...”_

Shane’s dick twitched as Ryan’s hand cracked across his ass cheek. “You know no talking means no telepathy either. Behave.”

Shane smirked, but complied. He was rewarded with Ryan slowly working three fingers deep into him. He whimpered, knowing what noises were and were not allowed from experience. Ryan kept fucking into him until Shane was shaking in the bonds, having to try to hold back from begging telepathically or verbally. Finally, Ryan reached around and stroked his aching cock and Shane came with a yelp. The first one was always faster than he liked, but got his endorphins pumping nonetheless. Ryan pressed a plug where his fingers had been, cooing and encouraging Shane in the same breath. 

Shane panted, floaty feeling taking up all of his thoughts even as he felt Ryan make the first cut on the back of his thigh. Shane followed Ryan’s soft voice down the rabbit hole towards sleep while Ryan started his first of many collections for the day. 

5)

It was late when Ryan teleported himself back to the edge of the forest they lived at. He had been speaking at a conference for magic users that had run horrendously late. Luckily, he had a free day the next day. He knew Shane would be free as well. He was on medical leave, much to his own chagrin, having had one of his wings ripped open in a teleport that honestly should have killed him. Not that Ryan was still mad about it. Just concerned. 

Ryan sighed, kicking sticks off the path as he approached the wards. Dismantling them and redoing them was a hassle every day, but he and Shane had as many enemies as they had friends. Better to take the 10 minutes a day to protect themselves than have something do much worse to one of the. Ryan paused as he was refortifying the outside walls. There was a delicious smell coming from the house, which meant that Shane had cooked, which meant that it must be a special occasion because Shane didn’t eat food and only made it when he wanted to impress Ryan. 

Ryan hustled in the door, kicking his shoes off and throwing his cloak on the hook. He didn’t see Shane in the kitchen, so he continued around to their main room. Shane had moved their big table to the center of the room and decked it out in candles, linens, and finery. The man himself, however, was in their recliner with a book resting on his chest and his glasses askew on his nose, soundly asleep. Ryan went to creep past the table, feeling guilt creep up his spine. He hadn’t forgotten one of their birthdays, he was sure. Was it an anniversary? Of what?

As Ryan leaned down to kiss one of Shane’s horns on his head, he noticed the ring box tucked into Shane’s pocket. Too late to pull away with his lips almost touching Shane’s head, Ryan gasped into the kiss, and Shane blinked awake at the sound. He straightened himself up, yawning and throwing his arms over head. “Time?” he asked groggily, righting his glasses and trying to do something with his hair.

“Late. Still want dinner?” Ryan asked as he snapped to relight the candles that had gone out while Shane slept. He tried to casually feel for the ring box he had in his own pocket, having just got it back from the jeweler at the conference. He relaxed when he felt it there and when Shane stood up to kiss him. It was so good to be home.

+1)

Their ceremony had been a clash of supernatural traditions, and Ryan wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was moving and sweet at moments, and aggressively charged at others, and there was not a dry eye in the house for the vows, which Ryan had appreciated. Ryan had expected to feel more tired. Months of planning were accumulating at this event, and instead, he felt satisfaction that permeated his very bones. Even though he and Shane had been literally tied together at the hands for the reception, he couldn’t imagine ever being tired of him.

“You ready to dance?” Shane asked, pulling Ryan to his feet.

“I’m actually more ready for something else…” Ryan smirked, letting Shane pick up on the innuendo while he let Shane walk him out into the middle of the floor. The steps to the waltz were easy, only made slightly more difficult when Ryan’s magic mixed with Shane’s lifting them off the floor with each step and turn. 

“Ditching our own reception?? Our guests would be scandalized. Your mom would have my head,” Shane joked, only kind of, right into Ryan’s ear. Ryan ran a hand along the exposed ridge of Shane’s wings causing him to shiver. They had been painted in glitter and looked gorgeous in the twinkling lights of the reception tent.

“What about after? Are you feeling tired?” Ryan asked, seeing the answer sparkling behind Shane’s eyes before he answered. Had there not been people all around them, Shane’s look would have been enough to make Ryan pounce him, but he could behave until they got home. 

“Not even a little.” Shane whisked him into a faster step as the music picked up. Ryan laughed as he was spun out, willing to wait for it long enough to enjoy the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Feel free to comment here or find me on tumblr at smilingsarah10! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for being you and reading all the way through! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Blessings and peace, Sarah.


End file.
